bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: The Lazy Shinigami Is Back
After a day of teaching Kezo was returning home but had bumped into hes friend Hisako who was also returning from work he looked at Kezo and smiled "Kezo whats up how are you? your going to buy rice balls again?" Said Hisako as he smiled at Kezo but he looked unamused and slightly bored and looked at Hisako "Well i wasnt planing to but eh what the hell its not like its gonna kill me" Hisako looked slightly depressed but tried to smile at Kezo after a while they both bought some rice balls to take home they both went different ways Kezo reached hes home and sat down and ate hes rice balls after he put food for Shini who looked at him a little angrily "Ya know just because im a mod soul in a dogs body it doesnt mean i eat its food" Kezo looked at Shini and didnt reply he only continued eating and gave Shini one rice ball he ate it and went to sleep at the sofa in the living room while Kezo was watching TV and he fell asleep. Jin Kanpa was kneeling in the grass, finding the texture funny after a few hundred years in Hell. "The Human's don't understand how good they have it. Or do they?" he said quietly, hoping no one could hear him. Then a strange, yet true, thought entered his head. He was a spirit, which means no one could, unless the person were also a spirit. He traversed the area before stopping in front of a house that wasn't there before he sold his soul. He jumped into an open window on the second floor but landed on a squeaky toy, possibly a dog toy, or a joke gift, one of the two. Then Shini heard the squeaky voice and smiled while letting hes tongoue get out from hes mouth and drool he ran up the stares to the room and saw the dog toy on the ground he went to chew on it as he then started thinking "Wait a minute im not a real dog why the heck am i playing with this squeaky toy damn Kezo he couldnt give me a plushie instead of this body it kinda itches at night and i feel like howling to the moon as well as drink from the toilet........im becoming a real dog ill go back to sleep next to that lazy no good for nothing Shinigami" Shini then went back down the stares and back to Kezos side and slept next to him. Jin froze as the dog looked at his general direction, but nothing came of it. He sighed as he continued looking around. Finding nothing of note, Jin walked down the steps. He wondered if that dog had spiriual energy or not, he could feel something coming from the dog, and it didn't seem natural. Then Shini woke up suddenly smelling something and looking around while thinking "Something smells......off but what" Shini continued on looking around and had saw a small rice ball on the ground he then smiled and ate it then returned to the living room but stopped and sniffed soe more as he went around "Something is definetly not right it smells evil yet good at the same time but has an instinct of hell itself what could this be?" Shini continued to look around as he sniffed around trying to find the source of the smell Jin laughed a bit as the dog tried to find him, to no avail. "You probably can't see me because you have no awareness for spirits." he said, loud enough so that if anyone had spirutal energy they would hear him Shini then turned to him as he was looking at him angrly and revealing hes fangs to Jin "Who are you what do you want from us? wait you that smell it is hellish you.....your a demon from hell arent you? what are you doing here?" Shinsaid that with a loud voice that had wakened Kezo from hes sleep and looked at Jin "The proper question is, how can you see me? You're a talk...Oh. That's why, modsoul." Jin said calmly. "As for what I'm doing, that would be, my job. I'm supposed to bring souls to my master for whatever reasons." With that, he summoned his Hell-Blade, Rinka. "I guess a Modsoul is better than nothing, right?" Shini them prepared to attack Jin but was then stopped by Kezo who grabbed him and pulled him back and then looked at him calmly "Im gonna borrow that pill of yours for a while" Shini then tried to get off Kezos grip but couldnt as he looked scared he was shaking "Do ya have to take the pill out that way its not the kindest ya know" Kezo then gave Shini a small punch in the stomach making the pill come out of hes mouth he then swallowed it and left hes gigai and was in hes Shinigami form he unsheated hes sword and pointed it at Jin "If your looking for a soul then take a Shinigamis soul its better than a mod soul and also i cant let you ruin my house otherwise the bills is gonna get higher" Jin stood where he was. "Bring it. I'd hate to end this too fast." he said, spinning the sword so that it caught the light from the TV, revealing it was made of bones at the hilt while the blade itself was dark grey. Kezo did not reply to the swords apearance he only put hes sword down and looked at Jin "How is it there? how is it in hell?" Said Kezo with a very calm voice while looking at Jin. "Hot. Lava covered. You know, the typical. Then again, I'm stuck in the lowest level of them all, so I dunno what the rest of it looks like." Jin replied. "So it didnt change since last time ive went there not much of a surprise after all the soul society also doesnt change much now does it" Kezo then prepared to run towards Jin he pulled he legs back and hovered towards him in great speed and grabbed him by hes shirt and pulled him outside hes house and then let go of him letting him hover infront of Kezo "I dont want my house to get wrecked by this fight so i prefer it being outside then inside" "Fine by me. I'll let you take the first move. Think of it as a bit of kindness." Jin said once he broke away. He readied Rinka with intrest in the upcoming attack. "Okay then but since i dont want to wake up the neighbors ill use a simple attack at the begining" Kezo placed hes hand on hes Zanpakutos blade and said hes shikais command "Dakugorudo" suddenly an incredibly bright light came from the blade of Kezos Zanpakuto blinding Jin and making him see only pitch black Kezo then came behind Jin and used hes next attack "Kin'iro no yami" Kezo fired a yellow slash from hes Zanpakuto sending Jin crashing towards the ground Kezo looked upon the dust that came from hes attack "i know it takes more than that to kill you" Jin stood up and shook the dirt loose from his clothes. "You would be correct. It will take alot more. But that was worthy of my Shikai. Wreak, Rinka." he said causing the sword to transform into a scythe made from a spinal column and muscles. He swung Rinka like he was at close range, where anyone who used such a weapon should be, but the scythe head extended from the handle and acted akin to a whip. Kezo looked at Jins shikai with a slightly surprised face "So your shikai is as demonic as you are being a scythe while mine is light we have quite the opposite types of shikai yet every light has darkness within it and every darkness has light within it as well so show me what your shikai is capable of" Jin swung, this time aiming to attack. Although Kezo was a good range away, the scythe-whip would reach him like it were nothing. He smirked as the bones moved like they were simply part of an actual body. Within less than a second, the scyhe head was already all the way across the gap between them and all he had to do was swing left, causing the whip to follow his movements. Kezo was surprised by the movements of the scythe as he was prepared to block any incoming attack while he was thinking "This fight might get messy it might have been 10 years but i didnt lose my skills especially not after that time" ''Suddenly Kezo had a flashback of a monster roaring in a forest and weilding a sword as it was going to attack a woman once the monster had swinged its sword Kezo returned to reality and had been gasping yet he didnt lose hes focus in the battle "come on i dont have all night long" Jin sighed. "Then kill me. Fight all out. Push me and break me. Slaughter me if you want. I don't have time either." he said, retracting his scythe completely. "If thats what you want then be it ill use my bankai" Kezo raised hes Zanpakuto pointing it to the sky "Mugen no ''yami-kin" Then Kezos Zanpakuto started to get surrounded by light and had been protected by it he looked at Jin with an angry look "If you want what you desire then fine but i wont let the fight end like this" Kezo knew hes bankai wouldnt be powerfull enough at night so he decided to use hes hollow mask he put hes hand on hes face and pulled it down then a white spiritual burst with white outlines surrounded Kezo and then cleared revealing hes hollow mask being black on one side with white teeth and white on the other with black teeth hes eyes became yellow with a black sclera then the light surrounding Kezos Zanpakuto had gained a black outline "This is the darkness within me" Jin laughed. "Darkness? Hollows are darkness? Behold, my darkness." he said before his reitsu when berserk for a moment. Once it cleared, he was completely different, grey skin, black and red clothes, and spiked hair. From his left hand was a gatling gun like growth that he pointed at Kezo. "Now, let's see how dark you truly are." "You have no idea how dark i can be" As Kezo said those words he heard screams of a woman within hes head while hearing those screams he aimed hes sword at Jin and was ready attack once more "I am left with nothing but darkness after the putting on this mask and after what ive done" Kezo pulled hes arm back and then swinged hes sword forward at Jin sending a large sword slash like hes previous attack Kin'iro no yami-kin only this time it was larger and had a black outline with it once it hit Jin it caused a large eplosion yet it didnt reach the other houses since Kezos house wasnt near many houses no one noticed the explosion he then looked at the same place Jin stood at "Show me your darkness demon" Jin walked out of the blast, missing his right arm. "Holy...That coulda killed me. Thankfully, I work for the God of Pricks. I cannot die in the literal sense. But since you asked for darkness, I will fill your dark soul with light!" he yelled, aiming his left hand once more before firing a large white energy blast. Before the attack hit Kezo he blocked it with hes sword but yet it caused an explosion as big as the one frm hes attack after the smoke cleared the upper right side of Kezos was torn off yet hes arm still remained along with hes mask he looked at Jin "you cant fill me with light when theres no room for it" Kezo then aimed hes hand at Jin and fired a white cero that caused an explosion slightly smaller then the last one he then hovered down to Jin grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the sky and went after him once he reached him he fired another cero with the same destructive force Jin used his energy blasts to stop the first Cero, but the other one connected with this back, causing him to bleed profusely. His regeneration kicked in and restored his back and right arm as he decended to the ground. "Tch, lucky move." he said before firing a counter attack of his own. Then Kezo instantly charged at Jin and prepared to send another sword slash but had stopped once being near him and went behind him quickly then he fired a cero at Jins back causing an explosion Kezo then got away from the explosion "This wont be as easy as i thought" Jin sprouted Demonic wings, protecing himself from the Cero. When the explosion cleared, he reverted to his Shikai, losing his Demonic shell. "This isn't easy to say, but I'm offically impressed." he said, before swinging the scythe around like a whip, causing it to extend all the more before with a final lurch, he twisted it so that the sharpened tip would impale his opponent, if it connected. It then hit Kezos left shoulder and impaling it Kezo then started bleeding he then grabbed the scythes blade with hes hand and pulled it from hes shoulder he looked at Jin while grabbing hes weapons sharp edge "I can do more than you can imagine" Kezo then let go of the weapon and charged towards Jin and swinged hes sword at him when he hit him he fired a cero from both hes mouth and hand causing a larger explosion than before. Jin dodged the attack by running forward and escaping the blast radius of the attack. He appeared winded from the dragging fight, his spiritual energy running low. "C'mon," he yelled below his opponent, "are Cero blasts all ya can do?" Kezo looked at Jin and removed hes hollow mask revealing hes angry look in hes eyes "I can more than just a cero i only prefer using it more but if you want something else than fine ill show you what happens when i use my entire spiritual energy now i am going ot finish this" Suddenly white spiritual energy was getting released from Kezos body surrounding him and getting the shape of a head with two menacing black eyes looking upon Jin Kezo pulled hes sword back with both hes hands until it was over hes head "This will show you not to come back here ever again Kin'iro no yami" Kezo fired a large yellow white sword slash once it hit Jin it caused an extremely large explosion in the sky bigger than any other of the explosions from Kezos attacks Jin didn't have time to dodge as he was right underneath the attacker. When the smoke cleared, his left arm and right leg were missing, along with various lascerations. From the wounds came an ominous fire, sweat dripping down Jin's face. "Heh, you did well, for a Shinigami. Be warned that my masters do not take kindly to defeat, so you are likely to be attacked sometime soon by more beings like me." he growled through the pain in his body before the fires burned him into nothingness, returning him to Hell. Kezo sheathed hes sword and went back down to Shini who had been surprised and speechless Kezo eneterd hes body returning to it and then he grabbed Shinis pill and before returning into hes home he looked back into the moon "I still got it" Kezo slightly smiled and entered hes home and sat down after putting Shini back into hes body "If more of him are coming to get me then let them come the will know the true reason i left the soul society"